A Smile to Make Someone's Day
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: In which Sakura gets bullied and Sasuke does not like that at all.


**A/N: I totally forgot I had most of this story already typed up on my laptop, haha. I found it when I was typing up ch. 2 for Safe and Sound. Anywho, I'll shut up and let you get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

* * *

**~All It Takes is a Smile to Make Someone's Day~**

It was early afternoon in Konoha. And since it was afternoon, it meant Share time for the Ninja Academy students in Umino Iruka's classroom. One by one, students went up to the front of the classroom showing possessions ranging from stones all the way to stuffed toys. When it came to almost the end of the day, Iruka announced that only one more student was going to be able to share. Iruka sighed as a majority of the class began calling and shouting, 'Ooh, pick me Iruka-sensei!' or 'Me, Me, Iruka-sensei!' just after what he had said. Taking a look around the classroom to choose someone, he spotted a young girl with bubblegum pink hair who was silently sitting with her hand raised. "Haruno Sakura," Iruka declared, "You'll be the last share today." He watched as the small girl blushed and timidly stood up from behind her desk and slowly walked up to the front of the room. As she did so, the rest of the students slumped back down in their seats. Choruses of 'Aw, man!' and 'Come on!' sounded throughout the room. Iruka sweat dropped. 'It's what you'd expect from a bunch of 7 year olds.' He inwardly thought. When Sakura got to the front of the classroom, he began asking her questions about what she had brought that day.

"So Sakura, what did you bring to show us today?" Iruka questioned. Sakura chewed her lip and played with the white stuffed bunny in her hands. "I-I brought m-my bunny." She answered. "Does your bunny have a name?" He waited patiently for the her to answer. "Momo." "That's a won-" Iruka was interrupted by one of the boys in the classroom yelling out, "Momo? What a stupid name!" He was answered with laughs. Some kids pointed and said, 'You're right!' As Iruka tried to quiet the rude children, the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons for the day. He watched as Sakura bowed her head and quickly retrieved her things and left the classroom silently. "Poor girl."He finally said, after the last student had left. "She always gets picked on, just because of her forehead and the fact she's the smartest of the class." He said as he watched Sakura leaving the building from his window.

* * *

As Sakura left the Academy, she ran to the park. Sitting against a tree, she pulled her bunny out of her messenger bag. "Don't listen to them Momo, you're not stupid." She hugged Momo, but was startled when a voice spoke. "Look! She even talks to it too! What a loser!" She wipped around to see the boy from earlier, Haru and his two friends, Katashi and Takeshi. Sakura whimpered and began taking steps backwards until she tripped over a tree root which sent her falling to the ground. "See how clumsy she is? I bet it's that forehead of hers that's weighing her down!" Takeshi said. "I wonder what she'll do if I do...this!" As Katashi exclaimed the last word, he violently ripped the Momo from Sakura's grasped and dangled it in front of her by its ears. "Let me see that," Haru said, snatching it from his friends hand. "Ya want it back Sakura? He held it out to teary eyed girl. As she reached for it, he jerked it away and stuck his tongue out at her. "Too slow!" His friends snickered as Sakura stood up. "Hey! Give Momo back!" She cried stretching her arms upward. Unfortunately for her though, they had the advantage in height as well.

The boys began throwing Momo back and forth over her head, enjoying the sight of her helplessness. Finally, Sakura stomped over to Haru and kicked him in the shin hard. "Give it back!" She yelled. "Ow! That hurt you brat!" He yelled. In his fit of rage he shoved the rosette down and grabbed a kunai from his backpack. "Wh-what are you going to do?" She whimpered. Haru only smirked. Picking up the fallen Momo, he held the knife against its neck. "Katashi, Takeshi, grab her and make sure she sees this." The boys did as they were told and held onto her arms, anchoring her in place. With her eyes wide, Sakura began thrashing around, begging for the boy to stop. This only cause Haru to grin even more. He pierced the stuffed animal's neck, causing stuffing to spill out. "Stop it!" Sakura yelled, "You're hurting her!" "_Stop it, you're hurting her!"_ Takeshi mimicked. "Geez, you're such a baby!" Sakura payed no attention to that comment, but watched as her beloved stuffed toy was being beheaded by the bully of the classroom. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Momo's detached head fall to the ground in front of her. "M-Momo!" She sobbed. "Come on guys, let's go." Haru announced. Kateshi and Takeshi each let go of her arms, retrieved their things and walked off. Sakura fell to her hands and knees. Cradling her abused toy, she sat there wailing.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke always loved training. It was one of his favorite things to do during the day. So today, he decided to practice throwing his kunai knifes. As soon as he reached his usual practice area, he took his the new shuriken holster his brother had gotten him out of his back and strapped it to his leg. Just as he was about to throw his kunai at the log a few yards away, he paused as he heard someone crying. Pivoting his body, he began walking towards the source of the sound. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found who was crying. Haruno Sakura, a girl in his class who was always picked on. He had taken a liking to the girl for she was kind and not bratty like the rest. They were usually paired together for assignments or activities since they worked well together and completed tasks quickly. Sasuke approached Sakura quietly. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, whats wrong?" But as soon as he touched her, she flinched backwards and gasped. "Oh, it's just you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the stuffed rabbit she had brought to class that day. "Who did that?" He growled. Sakura sniffed. "H-Haru and his friends." She put her head down.

Sasuke clenched his teeth when he saw the scrapes on her knees. "Here, lets clean you up." He said as he motioned for her to unfold her legs from beneath her. Since his mother was always worried about him getting hurt during practice, she always made him carry a miniature first-aid kit with him. Pulling said kit from his bag, he opened it and pulled out a packet of disinfectant wipes, he tore it open and took out the alcohol pads. "This might sting a little bit." Sasuke warned the pink haired girl. Sakura bit her lip as he gently cleaned the scrapes on her knees. "There. Now just one more thing." He said. Rummaging throughout the box, he found what he was looking for. Pulling out two bandaids, he unwrapped them and pressed them to her knees. Sakura winced as pressure was applied to her scrapes, but the pain went away quickly. After tucking the first-aid kit back into his bag, he looked at the poor bunny in Sakura's arms. Then an idea struck him. Kaa-san! She knew how to sew! She could sew Sakura's bunny's head back onto it's body. "Can I see your toy?" Sasuke asked pointing to the poor thing in her lap. Sakura nodded and handed it over to him. "You know, my Mother knows how to sew. She can fix your rabbit." He offered. "Really?" Sakura asked. She didn't think Momo would be able to be fixed. "Yep. She's really good at it too." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smirking. "O-Okay, Sasuke-kun." She smiled when he helped her stand up. Grabbing her bag, Sakura thanked her classmate as he turned to leave. "No problem." He smirked again.

* * *

When Sasuke got to his house, he went inside and took off his shoes. Walking to the kitchen where his Kaa-san was, he greeted her. "Oh, hello Sasu-chan. I thought you were practicing at the park." Setting his bag on the table he pulled out Momo's head and body. "Nevermind that, can you fix this for my friend?" Mikoto sat at the table next to her son and took the toy into her hands. "Yes I can. Who's this friend of yours?" She looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and saw him scowl and look away, trying to fight off a blush. "Sakura." He finally said. "That stupid Haru and his friends messed with her after school." He bit out. "Oh poor thing." Mikoto sighed. She's heard of Sakura from Sasuke talking about her before. She knew Sakura was often bullied because of her forehead. Mikoto pulled out her sewing box and threaded the needle with white thread to match the rabbit. Ten minutes of sewing and waiting later, Mikoto presented the fixed toy to her son. "Here you go, Sasu-chan." "Thanks Kaa-san!" Not a moment later, he was already out of the house. "That boy." Mikoto sighed, then smiled. "I see that he's taken a liking to Sakura-chan after all."

It took a little more than ten minutes to get to Sakura's house from his. When he reached her house, he knocked on the door. There was an exclamation of, 'I'll get it!' Before the small rosette answered the door. "Hi Sasuke-kun." She greeted. "Hn." He grunted and handed her the newly fixed Momo. She gasped and hugged her toy. "Thanks so much Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. "You know," Sasuke said, "Momo isn't a stupid name." Sakura smiled at the boy in front of her. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Sakura." "Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke watched as she shut the door. He turned around and began walking down the sidewalk to his home before another idea formed in his mind. Smirking evilly, he turned around and headed towards the park yet again.

It didn't take as long as he thought to find the three boys. As he neared them he could hear them laughing about earlier's events. Clearing his throat he got their attention. One by one they turned around and paled. Everyone was intimidated by him. Cracking his knuckles, he advanced towards them. "H-hey. What do you think you're doing?" Haru asked taking steps backwards like the two boys beside him. "Don't mess with Sakura." Was all Sasuke said.

Not long after, the three boys were limping home with with black eyes and busted lips. Sasuke smirked in victory. Turning around, he started walking home. He really, _really_ hated bullies.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Review and tell me what you think! **

**Also, I know Sasukes' a bit out of character, but oh well. I liked how it turned out.**


End file.
